1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator core support for a vehicle, and more particularly, to improvement of a radiator core support that includes a center brace.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a radiator core support for a vehicle including (a) a support main body including an upper support portion and a lower support portion that are substantially horizontal and parallel to each other, and paired side support portions that are substantially vertical and parallel to each other, and that connect right ends of the upper support portion and the lower support portion to each other, and connect left ends of the upper support portion and the lower support portion to each other, the entire support main body having a rectangular frame shape, and (b) a center brace that connects intermediate parts of the upper support portion and the lower support portion to each other. A device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338668 (JP 2004-338668 A) is an example of the radiator core support. In this device, a fan motor stay functions as the center brace (reinforcing member).